Kim Possible in Strange Encounter
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: A Doctor WhoKim Possible crossover.  Contains some minor 'adult' themes and situations.  A Prelude to most of my other fanfics, so please read and rewview, if you've read my other stuff.


Disclaimer: The usual stuff to all my fanfics applies here – I don't own any of the characters, and that extends to some of the concepts and other things that appear within these typed pages. I am in no way attempting to make any profit off of this, and am merely doing this for the entertainment of myself, and others.

Author's Note: Yeah, this is an odd crossover, but I wanted to do it. Anyway, for those who are asking, this isn't your traditional Kim Possible story, nor is it a Torchwood or Doctor Who story – mainly because I haven't seen Torchwood. We get the show in the fall of this year…now, when this paper was written, and I haven't seen it yet. Also, because this happens after the season finale, and that the cliffhanger at the end of the episode was unresolved, and will be so until the Christmas special, the Doctor himself won't be appearing here as we know him…any more and it'd be a spoiler. Any other continuity errors are because I haven't written the bits needed for full understanding…but I will. Thanks for your time. Also, Shego here is reformed not just as a result of the last KP episodes, but also because of events I shall write later on in my shared universe continuity. So to do that, I owe big thanks to JB. Thank you, buddy; you made all this possible, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kim looked over to Wade, a smile on her face as she ran a gloved hand through her hair, wearing her mission outfit, with her legs crossed, and wearing her backpack. "So tell me again what we're doing here, on this helicopter, out in Switzerland?" Ron was sitting across from her with Rufus, both munching on a bag of Doritos contentedly, and the young genius, Wade Load was next to him. The only person Kim hadn't expected to see there was Shego, who was indeed seated next to Kim, in her usual bodysuit, and looking a bit grumpy. It hadn't been that long since Shego had moved back in with her biological family, the Stoppables, and re-taken the name Shannon Emily Stoppable, occasionally tacking on the Go part when she was using a job resume. The last Kim had heard of that was her reapplying to Middleton High as Miss Go, as a permanent teacher this time instead of a sub.

"Yeah, Nerdlinger, tell us," the older woman yawned, stretching out and closing one eye as she looked at Wade, who looked slightly peeved at the nickname Shego had long given him.

"Well, the United Nation's Intelligence Taskforce, UNIT, needs me to do some tech work on their mainframe, as well as take care of some file updating. There's other stuff, but it's mostly top secret…" the round boy nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and checking his watch. For her part, Kim narrowed her eyes and looked somewhat confused.

"UNIT? Where have I heard that before?"

Wade replied a moment later: "UNIT is basically the UN's supernatural and extraterrestrial taskforce, established some time ago in response to alien encroachments during different covered up events in history. They're mostly military, but they do have scientists on the payroll, and from what I heard, they had an actual alien on staff for a long time."

"Wow, really?" Kim whistled at that, genuinely interested. Wade nodded, smiling a little smugly at having disclosed that bit of secret information that he had just discovered the night before.

"Yeah, they called him 'the Doctor.' He was some kind of advanced, human-looking alien who had the ability to change his appearance somehow…I think they called it…regeneration. I don't know if he's still around though."

Ron raised his hand impatiently, making his sister sigh. "Hey, Wade? It's not like Area 51, is it?"

"No, Ron, this is much more high-scale stuff. They deal in all kinds of things, not just aliens. Though I've heard rumors there's a new group on the scene, but it's all hush-hush these days. UNIT is the public face on the world scene, and they contacted me to help out. I've been freelancing as their tech support for a few months now."

Shego then chose this moment to interrupt. "Okay, less talky more shutty uppy." Obviously she was annoyed, perhaps at her lack of a decent job, or the fact that she had been stuck in close-quarters with Kim for several hours, including stopovers at various airports and such. Everyone quieted down, but then Ron and Rufus' munching became audible. The green woman slouched where she was seated, and groaned. "Oy…maybe I should've kept my mouth shut, huh?" She gave Ron a semi-threatening look, but since the blonde had gotten used to the thought of her as a sister, he didn't take it seriously.

Kim was worried a fight would break out, when the pilot of their helicopter called back to them. "Settle down…we're about to land. Save the violence for when it won't make us die."

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" She replied, giving him a slightly sour expression, tempered with a bit of confusion.

"Well, frankly, I don't want my 'copter getting wrecked. I've heard stories about the green one…"

Shego snickered a bit, and when the helicopter settled down, she quickly opened the door and jumped out, groaning a bit as she stretched out, and shivered slightly. "Jeeze, cold enough?" she remarked sourly, starting to rub her arms as Ron, Kim, and Wade joined her on the helipad, and headed towards the nearest door, which was a short distance away. The old UNIT base had gone through some renovations over the years, and it was more or less a mostly-underground building now, with additional, administrative above-ground levels. An armed guard let them enter the building, and the four stopped shivering and huddling together as the heat from the inside washed over them, Shego letting out a little sigh of contentment. "Oh, that's muuuch better." She stretched out, and swayed slightly as she walked, leaning forward a bit as she peered around the corners. After a few minutes, the sounds of someone approaching could be heard. Soon a man dressed in a uniform, along with other armed soldiers, appeared, and smiled to the four.

"Oh, you must be Wade's friends…ah, Wade, there you are. It's quite good to have you here, my friend. Our computers have been acting up like crazy this past week." The man began addressing Wade, still smiling, the young boy nodding a bit.

"Well, I've been trying to get you guys to update your OS, but I guess you haven't done that yet, or you wouldn't be having these problems."

"Things have been too busy…we've been expecting a visit from a UN team, actually, to see if we're still worth the large budgetary costs we've been racking up. Our flying aircraft Carrier, for one thing, has been under some scrutiny, especially after an incident where, somehow, the US president was killed."

"Oh, I heard about that. It was supposed to be some kind of first contact thing, but all that happened was the president died. It was really weird, too, how everyone who'd been on the thing vanished, except for a few people." Kim nodded, crossing her bare arms over her chest, shivering a bit at the thought. "It was sad, too. I mean, you don't expect that kind of thing to happen these days." The man nodded as well, and frowned slightly.

"Oh, I understand what you're saying, Miss Possible. It's truly shocking that such things can happen. So understandably we've been increasing our security measures whenever we have delegates over, for their safety, and our own." The man nodded, before Wade spoke.

"Guys, before I forget, this is Charles. He's a computer tech here, and the guy who hired me to help out." Wade nodded, walking ahead of the now-larger group and heading down the hallway. "This way, right, Charles?"

"Yes, that way. I must say, you've really memorized those plans I sent you." Wade shrugged, smiling in his usual manner.

"Well, what can I say? I AM a genius…" Shego rolled her eyes and groaned, following after him, hands on her hips.

"Okay, don't rub it in, Nerd-boy. Just point the way and let's get going. I want to get some chocolate while we're here…"

"Ah-ha! I knew there was another reason you came with us!" Kim pointed at her long-time rival, grinning triumphantly as the green and black clad woman groaned.

"Oh, don't rub it in, Princess…if you weren't dating Ronnie, I'd so tango with you right now." Shannon gave the girl a harsh look, wagging one gloved fingertip in a superior manner, making Kim growl softly. It was then that Ron cut in, stepping between the two with an easy, though concerned, smile.

"Now, now, ladies…calm down. We all want to get some chocolate while we're here, right, Rufus?" The naked mole rat chattered an affirmative, grinning as he peered out of Ron's pants' pocket. The two relaxed, though muttered a bit under their breath at the other. Charles and Wade remained silent, then exchanged a look, then went on ahead. "Oh no, Wade's ditching us!" Ron nearly panicked at the prospect of getting lost in the base, and ran after the computer whiz, Shego and Kim walking at a slightly fast pace.

* * *

"Well, here we are, Wade. What do you think?" Charles motioned with his arms, indicating the wide expanse of computers, and the number of large/oversized monitors that were on the walls, as well as the number of desks and other things. The boy whistled, and nodded a bit.

"It's impressive…is all your hardware up to date?"

"Oh yes. It was one of the first recommendations you gave us that we followed. We had to clear the purchases through the UN's finance people, of course – they were none too pleased at how much we needed. I have no clue how Torchwood gets all their money…"

Kim, Ron, and Shego promptly felt out of place in the large computer/strategy room, as the three weren't exactly computer experts. They had only joined Wade to see the sights, not get involved in the full computer updating stuff. Then Ron spoke up: "Hey, do you guys have any aliens here?" Charles laughed, and looked back at Ron as Wade reached into Kim's backpack, and took out a number of thins he had asked her to carry for him.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no. We did have some impressive prisoners at one time, but most of them are in a special lockdown elsewhere now. We've had a special prison made in another mountain range nearby, actually. It's connected to this one by an above-land covered roadway."

"Ooh, classy." Ron whistled, Rufus nodding with some exited noises as he began hopping around. "You know, I bet you guys could play a lot of Everlot on these computers…" At that, Charles laughed again, louder than before.

"Oh yes. Sometimes we catch some of our younger operatives sneaking quick PC games on their breaks or during the more slow parts of our work. We don't mind it too much, but we make sure they don't get in the way of database. Everyone has their own personal computer here, linked up to another in the dorms through a shared network. In fact, we've got rooms for all of you while you're here, all next to each other."

"Oh, that's cool."

"The only problem is there were only three rooms, so the couple has to share the room."

"Oh that's…wait!" Ron paused, then went a faint shade of red, as he realized the couple meant him and Kim. At hearing this, Shego snickered a bit, but good-naturedly, and punched her brother lightly in the arm. "Ow."

"Ronnie, you stud, you." She winked, conspiratorially, and snickering some more when Kim's face went a deep shade of red.

"Shego! That is way inappropriate!" She said, face glowing as the soldiers and Charles snickered a bit as well.

"I know; that's why I said it. Chill out, Kimmie…I was just kidding." The green woman put up her hands in supplication, though wearing a smug look as she then crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, where's the food? I haven't had anything to eat since that rest-stop sandwich five hours ago."

Charles coughed a bit, and motioned for the soldiers to silence themselves, and nodded. "Yes, well the commissary is a floor down. You can't miss it; it's the entire floor. And don't worry about the food; for military fare, it's rather good." Shego clapped her hands together, grinning.

"Oooh, free food. It's just like a buffet…" she snickered a bit, and headed out, Ron soon following her as his own stomach began rumbling.

"Oooh, I hope they have some Mexican food…" he commented as he ducked out after his sister, Kim giving everyone else a look.

"I'd better go too, so Ron doesn't get lost. Again." She sighed, following after them and chasing after the siblings, her shoes clicking against the floor loudly. Wade grinned to Charles, and sat himself down at the main console.

"Ready to get to work?" He asked, already loading the new OS discs into the UNIT mainframe.

* * *

Some few minutes later, the other three were already seated at a table, Kim staring a bit as Ron stuffed his face with tacos and nachos – which she thought was odd to be at a military base, but reasoned that the place had to had flexible foodstuffs, considering it also served as a home to a number of personel, all with different tastes – and Shego was eating some macaroni, humming to herself occasionally and drinking a soda as well. Both Stoppables looked pleased as they ate, Rufus also chowing down, much to Kim's embarrassment. She had just picked up a salad, surprised at how good it was as well, and chewed slowly and thoughtfully, wondering a few things about UNIT as she did. The lure of the unknown was getting to her, and she couldn't wait to find out more…

About ten minutes later, which was around the time they all stopped eating, a loud alarm began to go off, startling them. Kim was first out the door, darting up the stairs and heading for the computer room, meeting up with Wade and Charles. "What's going on?!" She asked, eyes narrowed as she entered into her Serious Mode, the state of mind she was in whenever it was time to fight.

"It's an unauthorized entry!" Wade called out, while Charles spoke into a hand radio.

"It's here! Something's getting in here!"

They looked around, soldiers lifting their guns, as a strange, metallic-y noise filled the air.

VWORP VWORP, VWORP VWORP.

In the middle of the room, one of the large open sections, a rectangular shape began to fade into sight, which was a bit of a shock to everyone. As the image solidified, it looked like a blue English police call box, the likes of which hadn't been seen in decades, the light on top flashing as it finally fully appeared. The door opened, and out stepped a man.

He was tall, but not too tall, roughly 5'7'', wearing a black business suit, green shirt, black tie, dark shiny shoes, black gloves, a green silk scarf around his neck, and a cat lapel pin on the right lapel of his black overcoat, which looked to have a velvet lining with a PVC/Leather outside. He had pale white-green skin – like Shego, Kim and everyone else noted – emerald eyes, and short green hair, with a bang that was combed over one eye, a smile on his green lips. He closed the door to the call box behind him, and bowed a little.

"Hullo, everyone; I'm the Doctor."


End file.
